The proposed project deals with the investigation of the physical chemical, and physiological properties of hydrogels in relation to the therapeutic and cosmetic use of contact lenses and extraocular and intraocular implants. Furthermore, the proposed project will develop additional synthetic polymers and therapeutic devices for use in clinical opthalmology. Expandable implants for scleral buckling and intravitreous balloons will be manufactured from silicone rubber. The expandable implants will permit the surgeon to vary the buckle height at any time during surgery and during the postoperative follow-up. The vitreous balloons will be used for retinal tamponade in desperate cases of retinal detachment. The sustained release of antibiotics and steroids from extraocular and intraocular implants in vitro and in animal models is also an objective of this research.